


[迅灭]碎梦

by Kyou (qianbaidu)



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: M/M, 迅灭
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianbaidu/pseuds/Kyou
Summary: warning一篇简单的pwp巨ooc（真的！！非常！！想好再看！！私设很多应该没有什么不能接受的点如果你看的不舒服请马上退出因为不想纠结为什么修玛吉亚会有这样那样的反应所以完全把他俩当人来写的但是还用上了修玛吉亚的设定😑😑😑😑我写完我爽了所以没有后续如果你看了所有警告还是点了进去最后发现不满意别骂我，我会骂回去
Relationships: Jin/Horobi(Kamen Rider Zero-One
Kudos: 1





	[迅灭]碎梦

**Author's Note:**

> warning 
> 
> 一篇简单的pwp   
> 巨ooc（真的！！非常！！想好再看！！   
> 私设很多   
> 应该没有什么不能接受的点  
> 如果你看的不舒服请马上退出  
> 因为不想纠结为什么修玛吉亚会有这样那样的反应所以完全把他俩当人来写的   
> 但是还用上了修玛吉亚的设定😑😑😑😑   
> 我写完我爽了所以没有后续   
> 如果你看了所有警告还是点了进去最后发现不满意别骂我，我会骂回去

Burning Rain攻击结束后，刚才大肆破坏街道的修玛吉亚褪去装甲，直挺挺倒下去，蓝色的血液从身体表层被破坏的仿生皮肤流出来，“为……为什么，明明你跟我是一样的，为什么……”

迅解除变身，同情和哀伤一起出现在他的脸上，他缓步走到修玛吉亚身旁，蹲下去，“我们不一样。”因为我有人类朋友，有灭。

没想到即将爆炸的修玛吉亚还有这样的能力，迅离得太近，即使尽力躲避还是被他从手中延伸出来的触角击中了肩膀。他用最快速度把那玩意儿拽出来，捂着肩膀后退了几步。模仿人类制作的痛觉传感器将痛感分毫不差传到他的主程序，他靠在墙上喘着气，看向地上那个被他打败的修玛吉亚。

“没用的，没用的，哈哈哈哈……”

修玛吉亚在自己的笑声和冲天的火光中被摧毁。

没来得及问出他对自己做了什么，迅有点担心，不过他的安全系统已经启动，如果是病毒很快就会被查杀，现在最重要的还是赶紧回去。不知道灭看见他受伤的肩膀和刮破的衣服会不会生气。

想到这迅轻笑了一声，一切结束以后他还是和灭住在一起，虽然修玛吉亚不像人类那么脆弱，抵御不住严寒和蚊虫，但为了更好的融入人类社会，贴心的社长还是帮他们准备了房子。两人商量好，每天轮流出去监视城市中修玛吉亚的恶意，另一人就在家里，维护自己的系统。毕竟作为全世界仅此两台的新型修玛吉亚，还有很多秘密是他们自己不知道的。倒是有点像人类世界的妻子和丈夫。

离家还有一个街区，迅的眼前开始模糊，他开始无法控制自己的行为，此时程序向他发出警报——“未知程序开始启动，系统无法主动将其删除”。

迅的意识消失前脑子里只有一个念头——自己可千万不能伤害灭啊。

灭拿着布仔仔细细地擦拭他的刀，这是他在不用出去的时候唯二的乐趣之一，另一个就是研究迅带回家的奇奇怪怪的东西。

自从两人在这个房子住下，迅不知道是怎么了，每次回来都会带一些人类需要但对于修玛吉亚来说根本没用的东西。他现在穿着的衣服就是，说着什么和服穿起来繁琐不方便在家还是要穿得轻松一些，就用这样的说辞磨得灭答应他。明明最开始还说那身很适合自己。

他放下布，拿起刀鞘，干净利落合刀入鞘，起身把刀挂在门口正对的墙上。

他盯着刀看了一会儿，再转过身，发现迅站在他背后。

“迅，今天怎么这么晚？”

迅没有理会灭的疑问，一步一步走向灭，把人抱进怀里，头埋在灭的颈窝。

这样亲昵的动作是这一年来几乎没有过的，以前在黎明小镇的时候，迅还会动不动就往他身边凑，或是揽住他的肩整个人挂在他身上，或是从背后把他抱紧怀里，然后笑嘻嘻地把下巴放在他肩膀上听他讲话。

灭回抱住迅，“发生了什么？”

迅不吭声，兀自把人抱得更紧，小心翼翼吻上露在外边的皮肤，鼻息打在灭脖子上痒痒的。

不对劲，灭反应过来，平时的亲昵也仅限于拥抱，这样过火离谱的举动从未有过。

他推开迅后退了一步，这才发现他肩膀上那个被事物贯穿的伤口。他皱了皱眉，扫描了一下伤口的受损程度，但因为衣服的遮挡得出的结果不准确，他上前解开迅身上剪裁良好的西装。

衬衫最后一颗扣子被他解开，他被困在迅的怀里，还没来得及反应到底发生了什么，迅就吻了上来，强硬不容拒绝。灭瞪大了双眼，用力推距迅的胸膛，向后躲避。察觉到怀里的人并不老实听话，迅带着他往前走了几步，将人推到墙壁上，干涩柔软的唇再次吻了上来。

灭的头撞到墙壁，痛感传到控制中心，让他错过了最佳反抗时机。等他反应过来，迅灵活的舌尖已经顶开齿缝，找到他瑟缩的舌尖纠缠在一起。他被吻得意识模糊，凭空生出一种喘不上气的感觉。他挣扎，他逃避，换来的却是身上的人的不满以及更加剧烈的唇舌纠缠。

空闲的右手顺着上衣腰缝伸进去，摸上他光滑细腻的皮肤，惹得面前人一阵轻颤。抚过他腰间，往他肋骨上走，最后一把抓住他的乳肉，两个指头逮到乳头又拉又拽。灭受不了这样的疼，却又不仅仅是疼，酥酥麻麻带着刺痛。他偏过头结束这个激烈的吻，想说的话还没说出口，乳头就被一室温热包围——迅隔着衣服含住了他的乳头。

不只是含，迅几乎把所有乳肉收入口中又吸又咬，搁着一层粗糙面料被舔弄的感觉更为刺激。吮吸乳头的啧啧声清晰的传入他的耳朵，整个人变得通红。

他拍着迅的肩膀，试图结束这酷刑，往日听话的孩子此时不为所动，搂着他的手又用了几分力气，让他整个人贴在自己身上。

“迅！迅！你怎……”

没说完的话全数破碎在凌乱粗暴的吻中，迅强硬地挤进灭的双腿间，抬起膝盖顶了顶，听到身下人从鼻间逸出的喘息，手指顺着股缝往下摸到一开一阖的小口，挤进一根手指，内腔高热，居然有水流出。灭被他这一下搞得措手不及，踮脚前倾想躲，可身前是神智混乱的迅，他被硬生生拽下来，借着重力坐在手指上。

他从不知道自己的身体有这样的秘密。作为修玛吉亚，与人类器官相似的结构原本只是个摆设。可他只不过被亲了亲摸了摸就感觉有水从那个小口流出。手指插入的感觉分外鲜明，恶作剧般在里边搅动，惹出更多汁水。这种失禁般的感觉即使从未有过也让他觉得羞耻。他用力收缩肌肉，试图夹紧不让水流出，搂抱住迅的脖子，埋头在他颈窝，喊着他的名字。

“迅……迅——”

迅对自己名字起了反应，安抚般地亲了亲灭的发顶，手下却毫不留情，穴里的手指加到三根，模仿性器在里边抽插，碰到内壁凸起的一点时，挂在他身上的人像砧板上的的鱼剧烈挣扎起来，发出一声高昂的呻吟。迅花了点力气把人按回怀里，手指蹭着那块软肉不放。灭逃不开，手臂更加用力圈紧迅的脖子，攥紧双手范围内的西装。陌生的体验，对未知事物的恐惧让他忘记了本来要做的事，忘记了询问迅在外边的经历，忘记了今天迅的行为举止不同往日透着丝诡异。他只能依靠眼前这个对他作恶的人，也只有他能信赖。他讨好献媚一般亲上迅的侧颈，随着迅的动作轻喘，克制自己的叫声。迅含住灭因为情欲发红的耳垂，又吸又咬，啧啧作响。

迅抽出手指，将他抵在墙壁上，硬挺发烫的性器抵在湿润泛着水光的入口，一鼓作气插入灭的身体里，撑开窄小的肉穴。饶是被好好关照过的穴口也承受不住迅的大小。疼痛让灭眼眶蓄起泪水，他张嘴咬住迅的肩头，感受异样的蓝色腥甜血液在他嘴里扩散。

迅像是感觉不到疼痛一样由着他咬，埋在他颈边，在毫无瑕疵的皮肤上吮出大片红痕，越发急促沉重的喘息吸打在灭的耳根，带着温度烧得灭心痒。他抬起灭的腿，一挺腰，又把自己送进去一截，箍住他的腰，下身贴合，不给人反应的机会就开始抽送。

皮肉相撞发出响亮的“啪啪”声，后臀被撞的通红。穴口被肏开，又红又软。平日温驯的孩子如今像匹狼，咬住猎物的后颈便不松口。每次只留龟头卡在穴口，然后恶劣地擦过最敏感的软肉捅向深处。身体完美契合，甬道在不断地抽送中形成专属于迅的独一无二的形状，像剑与鞘，矛与盾，像离家的孩子回到自己的母体，严丝合缝的卡着，无处可去的汁水在反复抽送间被挤出，顺着大腿流下，结合处汁水淋漓。

面对面的姿势总是进的不够深。

随着快感上下沉浮的灭被人扶着腰抽出，从喉咙里传出源自身体内部的绵软呻吟。他被强迫翻了个身，又被用力推到墙上，精壮的小臂从后方揽住他的腰，他后臀微抬，摆出个羞耻的姿势等人采摘。

没合拢的小缝再次被打开，委委屈屈地流水，献殷勤般地讨好外来者，主动吮吸凶残的性器。迅低吼一声，挺胯的力度一次比一次凶狠，次次都顶在灭最受不了的地方。

灭抑制不住的喘息从喉间逸出，呻吟里带着哭腔，喊得他声带嘶哑。双手在墙面上乱抓，指缝进了白灰，身后快感一浪接着一浪，直烧得他五脏六腑燥热难耐，修玛吉亚又怎么会有人类那样的内脏呢？一只手强硬地挤入他的指缝与他十指相扣，热度从迅的掌心传过来，蔓延到他全身。横亘在他腰间的胳膊猛地用力，将他从墙面上剥离，借着力气肏得前所未有的深。灭梗着脖子张了张嘴，什么也叫不出来。他下意识的挺腰想逃离，被腰间迅精壮有力的小臂拦住，十指抠住迅的手臂，紧紧抓住柔软高档的衣料，挣得苍白的手背上泛起青筋。

自出生之日就设定好的白皙肤色映入迅的眼帘，修长的脖颈像一朵优雅生长的白蔷薇，脑袋无力后仰靠在他颈窝，露出好看的、脆弱的不自觉上下滚动的喉结。他一口咬上那块软肉，又舔又咬，做上标记，这个人是他的，只能是他的。

太过了，这太过了。完全陌生的从未体验过的情潮将他吞没，身体不受控却想要更多，理智早就在不断的快感冲撞中消失。挣脱与他十指相扣的手，他急切的反手压下迅的头，找到嘴唇吻了上去。他主动顶进迅的嘴里，勾着他的舌，但很快主动权就被夺走，舌头被吸的发麻，连带着动人心魄的呻吟和喘息全数被夺走。迅的掌心紧贴他小腹，来回抚摸，像是在感受源自他身体内里的激烈的冲撞，又像是体贴的情人温柔抚摸怀有身孕的妻子。

这样的错觉让本身就是父亲型修玛吉亚的灭产生恐慌。这样下去会怎样？他会怀孕吗？还是说他的肚子里本来就有一个生命？他真的以为自己是一位待产的孕妇。他扭过头，试图掰开腰间有力的手臂，下意识摇头，“不要……不可以，停下，迅！”

迅对他突然的挣扎产生不满，禁锢他的手臂更加用力，从后方伸来的手，在他身上游走，最后抚上他的左乳，被玩弄的红肿胀痛的乳头磨蹭着他粗糙的掌心，快感胜于疼痛。他不自觉的挺胸去蹭，后臀与迅胯间紧贴，身体弯成一道好看的弧线，藏在纯白T恤间，半遮半掩。腺体被不断撞击，又凶又猛，越加深入，他终于没有多余的力气去挣脱，只有从鼻腔中哼出的带着哭腔的细腻急促的呻吟。

他被自己泪水哽住，想出声又说不出话，迅拽过他的下巴，轻吻他的唇，深深看一眼他现在的模样——鼻头哭得发红，脸上全是泪水和汗水，平时扑朔的长睫毛上衬着点点泪珠——是和平时那个人前高冷沉默不语截然相反的模样。

只有他能看见，只有他。

他再次对准那半阖的被蹂躏的红肿不堪的唇吻了上去。含不住的啜泣般的呻吟顺着吞咽不下去的口水从唇间泄出，他粗暴强势，舌头舔过灭口中所有的地方，上颚，齿列，最后勾着他的舌在口腔深处共舞。

那根楔入他身体里的阴茎一下又一下在高热肠壁里冲撞，快感由下至上集中在腰腹，他被肏的两腿发软倚在迅身上，快感不断拔高，大脑昏昏沉沉，从嗓子里憋出音色极高的一声气音，面前的墙上出现星星点点的白色——他被肏射了。

后穴也涌出一股淫水浇在迅的龟头，灭高潮后的肠壁又热又紧，他咬牙粗喘，顶得又快又猛，最后一下抵着敏感的软肉射出了精液。

灭扶着腰间的手臂急促地喘息着，迅还在亲吻他，细碎的吻落在他耳边落在他鬓角，不带任何情欲，把脱力的他抱在怀里。激情渐渐褪去，理智归于清醒，因为从未有过的侵犯系统无法识别对策，他即将进入休眠，意识逐渐远离，最后，他感觉抱着他的人身体一僵，耳边传来迅颤抖的声音，“horobi。”

“迅……”说完，他的眼前一片黑暗。

迅看着床上安眠的灭，裸露出来的肌肤是看得见的大片红痕，嘴唇肿起，看不见的是腰间因为他用力留下的指印。这些痕迹只要灭想，一个刷新就会消失的无影无踪。

他却不想让这些痕迹消失。

未知程序经分析后，他发现那不过是个低级的驱动程序，简单来说，就是让他做了最想做又不敢做的事。就是这个吗？他想做又不敢做的事？这件事跟以前弄丢东西完不成任务可不一样，一定会让灭非常生气。他完全可以趁着灭休眠的时候删除今天这段记忆，但是，这样会让灭更讨厌自己吧。他自嘲地笑了笑，伸出手蹭了蹭灭的脸颊。

也许要离开了。


End file.
